A Heart of Alabaster
by Lizzella
Summary: It's Emma's fourth year at Hogwarts, and the most eventful one she's had yet. Now at 14, she's become more of a distraction to those around her. Positive attention usually has a negative side, as well. OCxScorpius, OCxAlbus P. After Epilogue.
1. A boring day, indeed

Title: Porcelain Heart

Rating: T

Characters: ScorpiusxOC, Albus

Summary: It's Emmaline's fourth year at Hogwarts, and the most eventful one she's had yet. Now at 14, she's become more of a distraction those around her. Except for that one Potter kid. Little does she know a certain Malfoy has his eyes on her. But all positive attention usually comes with some negative, as well.

Author's Note: Hey readers! This is my first Harry Potter story. This takes place after the epilogue while Albus, Scorpius, and Rose are fourth years. Emmaline just so happens to be in their year as well. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling's brilliant mind created the story. She is a truly amazing author. If I owned Harry Pottter, I would've bought Alan Rickman and forced him to dress as Snape and live with me. Lucky him haha xD

* * *

><p>I sat down in the same area my friends and I took at the end of the Slytherin table. Nothing had changed so far, though it was too late to say, it being the beginning of the fourth year and all. I was feeling bored with my life. I remembered I'd have to face the same thing for 3 more years. I let out a groan, soon interrupted by the bubbly blonde next to me.<p>

"Emmy, are you bored?" She asked concerned. I growled at her under my breath. "Well, if you are going to be grumpy maybe I'll think about sitting with someone else." She pouted and crossed her arms. I sighed. She always did this. Especially at home. Her parents would always give her the things she wanted after she threw a tantrum. Typical Slytherin stereotype she was.

"Freya, you have no one else to sit with." She looked appalled at the comment I threw at her.

"I can sit with whoever I want!" I rolled me eyes and slumped back into my chair, eagerly awaiting the arrival of my second friend. She was late, as usual.

"Anyways, I told you to call me Emmalina. Or Emma, at the least. Emmy is such a childish name." I frowned at the foolish nickname. The first years were about to be sorted when I saw my other friend make a mad dash towards the seat across from me. "What's your excuse this time, Lucretia?" I stared at the disheveled girl. Her makeup had been applied most beautifully today, yet she seemed to have run out of time and dashed out the door, tying her black waves into a messy pony-tail. Her green and silver tie hung loosely from her collar and her skirt hiked up dangerously high. The Professors wouldn't have approved.

"Well...I was unpacking and decided to look nice on the first day. And before I knew it, I was late. So I put on some finishing touches and dashed out the door." I frowned. Why was she so obsessed with looking perfect all the time? A devilish smirk appeared on her face, "Afraid of what you would do without me, weren't you?" Why did I hang out with these people?

"Yes. I have no idea what I would do without your most pleasant presence. I'd actually have to deal with Freya all by myself. And you know how unbearable that is." My voice dripping with sarcasm in the first sentence. We both giggled while Freya stared at me in annoyance. Someone may have looked at this as bullying, but it was how we showed affection to one another.

The first years had been sorted, but I ignored the whole process. It got quite boring after you're second year. I didn't notice the frightened children shakily walking towards my table. I didn't think we'd have such meek, fresh meat this year. I frowned once again. Headmaster McGonnagal had said her last words and we were treated with a flourishing feast, magically appearing on the tables in front of us. We reached in for the meal fiercely, my hand bushing against that of a boy's. I didn't care at the moment and resumed piling food onto my plate.

I felt a stare on me and look to where it came from. My eyes widened in surprise. The most despicable, horrible human being was that boy's father, and rumors were that he was even worse. Our gazes met. My eyes locked into his blank, gray eyes, my own stormy green ones questioning him. It was Scorpius Malfoy. Never has he noticed me before. Strange enough, he did just now. I shrugged it off, remembering the fact that boys were a nuisance and simply distracted me from the truth. I resumed to eat, feeling his gaze never leave.

* * *

><p>Sorry for such a short chapter! I promise the future ones will be longer! Please review, thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	2. A surprising gesture

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all. If I did, then everything happening in this fic would be happening in the series xD.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews/favorites so far! Really means a lot to me :) Well, enjoy this second chapter!

* * *

><p>Freya, Lucretia, and I had thankfully skipped the crowd of people walking to the common room and used one of the unknown passages to get there much faster. When we arrived, we spoke the secret word and entered. We weren't the only ones there. There were some other Slytherins already occupying the best chairs by the fire. We weren't the only smart ones. I sighed. How much I would've like to sit there with the girls and just ramble on aimlessly about the future years.<p>

I saw Kingsley Ranshaw sitting by himself on a small love seat next to the fire place, seeming to be waiting for someone. Kingsley was probably the most attractive Slytherin in my year. He had mahogany colored hair, reaching his shirt collar, and smooth, olive skin. He was really a sight to be seen. Surprisingly, he was single. This gave many girls the chance to try and win him over, but he always denied them. Then I caught his eye and he smirked. He often came to me for girl advice and I would happily comply. This helped us form a friendship.

I told the girls to go to their rooms without me and that I'd be there soon. When they were gone, I turned back to Kingsley, who was sitting there and smirking up at me. He patted the seat next to him and I rolled my eyes. Walking over, I looked at him through my eye lashes. This trick had worked on most boys I flirted with, so I figured him no different than the others. I sat next to him. "So...how are you and Clara Flint?" He brushed a hand through his hair and chuckled as I interrogated him.

"We are over. She couldn't compare with my intellect." I smiled at his ego.

"What intellect?" I replied. He laughed.

"So, have your eye on anyone this year?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. I blushed and shook my head furiously.

"Never! You know how I feel about," I paused to add a dramatic flare, "_your kind._" He smiled at this.

"You know, you've become quite popular this year." It was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

"Excuse me? It hasn't even been a full day and I'm already 'popular'? You have got to be kidding me." I said seriously.

"Believe me, Em. I wish I were." I rolled my eyes at his comment. I saw Scorpius and his 'pick of the week' enter the room. It was the first day and he already had a girlfriend? Stupid womanizer. I couldn't blame the girl that was attached to his arm, though. He was devilishly handsome. His blonde hair was messy, but in a good way. And he had the same stone cold eyes as he had when I first met him in our first year. I saw Scorpius look our way and I whipped my head back to Kingsley. He looked confused than looked over to where I was.

"Oh great. You attracted Malfoy. Good job, Em." He said, chuckling at the end. I was about to smack him, but we were interrupted. My stare had practically forced Scorpius to come over. He was always a curious one. Probably came over to see what we were chatting about.

"Hello, boring. How are you today? Depressed we don't have class?" He smirked, aiming the snarky comment towards me. He had occasionally made fun of me for being so studious in the past, but I felt that this year it would be different.

"Actually, I was happy, until you walked in." I said standing up from the seat. "Because your presence disgusts me so much, I'm going to leave. Good day, Scorpius." I said sternly towards him, slightly waving 'bye' to Kingsley and walking up the stairs to my dorms. I heard laughing below and stopped, peaking over the railing. Scorpius was no sitting by the fire with the rest of the 'populars' and was laughing at something Kingsley was saying. With his 'girlfriend' on his lap, he looked away from the speaker and stared up at me. He winked. And that's when I knew that this year would be a truly eventful one.

* * *

><p>Sorry for it being so short! (Sorry for typos, too)I wrote a whole lot for my other fic today and was pooped out. I really wanted to upload a chapter, though. So this will be kind of like a filler chapter. Do you like it so far? Please review! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
